The Thief Mistress
by Ash of the Night
Summary: Ashton is a 16 year old girl who just so happens to come to Venice just days after Scipio takes a ride on the Merry-Go-Round. She meets him and they fall in love, but Ash won't get into a relationship because of her job. What will they do?
1. Intro

**The Thief Lord: **Scipio

* * *

_**The Thief Mistress:**_ Ashton

* * *

_**Others:**_

_Luke _

_Eric_

_Mika_

_Cole_

_Carlos_

* * *

_**Inspector: **__Investigator Rick Michelson_

_**Police: **_Venice Police

* * *

_**Plot: **__Ash and her motley crew have come to Venice on a mission but are left there when the person they were serving bailed out and left. They met with Scipio and his own crew and began living with the other thieves. Ash and Scipio secretly have feelings for one another but don't express their feelings because they aren't sure how it would turn out if one of them got caught._


	2. Chapter one Meeting the Crew

Ash roamed the streets silently, her black hood pulled up, hiding her flushed face from the world. To most she looked like your common teenager, but to those who knew her or what she did, they stood back in fear of being robbed. Stray strands of her chestnut hair hung in front of her dark, mysterious stormy eyes, which would usually be hard to see through, but she'd become use to having the strands hanging limp before her face. As she neared a rather large building, her pace slowed to a hesitant, yet still rather brisk and steady, walk. She took a quick glance around to make sure no one had followed her, before ringing a soft bell, which echoed through the old mansion. Ash stood silently, waiting for the old oak door to open, and she continued to wait until she heard the sound of soft steps inside before the door gapped and the small head of a little blond boy poked out.

"ASH!" The boy squealed, launching himself at the 16 year old. She caught him and entered the home, kicking the door shut behind her; she carried the young boy into a room at the far corner of the building, setting him on a plush sofa. Said boys sky blue eyes scrunched up in a smile that went to his eyes, Ash held back a smile and tried to stay serious, which worked quite nicely.

"Eric, what have I told you about opening the door? What if I had been the inspector?" She stared down at the boy with stone hard, unreadable eyes. "If you open the door one more time, you will be sent back, understood?" She knew she was being harsh on the seven year old, but they needed to be cautious. If the young boy was caught by the police, she'd do anything to get him back, even if that meant she'd have to break into the orphanage or jail. She placed a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his golden locks. "I just want you to stay safe." She added, softer as she gazed into the saddening eyes of the younger boy.

"That's my fault Ashton, I told him to open it." A silky smooth voice came from behind the, causing the little boy to jump and Ash to sigh. Her head slowly turned to the door where a boy of 16 stood, his posture that of an arrogant jerk, but that was just how he was. His emerald eyes twinkled with an untold since of discomfort as he gazed at the petite girl. "I looked out the window just as you walked up and told him he could answer it, sorry." The boy tipped his head shamefully, knowing full well that Ash couldn't stay mad at him. He used their unsure relationship as an advantaged to him whenever he was about to get in trouble. Ash's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as stood from her kneeling postion and she turned so she was completely facing him, pulling the younger boy up along with her. She left her hand on his head but didn't leave it there for long before she stuffed her small hands into the pockets of her baggy, torn-up jeans.

"Carlos, you know my rules! I don't want Eric or Mika to open the door!" Ash snapped out in a low whisper before ushering the seven year old child away and standing up to face her other comrade. "If someone portrayed themselves in my attire, Eric could have easily been taken. Don't let it happen again!" She spoke firmly, displaying all of her confidence and authority. She didn't have time to mess with Carlos today, she'd just been given a case, an easy one too, but her client bailed and she was nearly caught in an alley by the Venice Police. Her stormy eyes narrowed ever so softly at the brunette before she pushed past him and headed back out and into the front room where the rest of her motley crew lounged about on the old, dirty couches. "Today our client bailed and left, until I can get enough jobs done to earn the cash, we'll be staying here. No exploring, "her eyes drifted to the form of Eric and his twin sister Mika, "no spending the money, "her eyes moved from the seven year-olds to the form of a 15 year old brunette, "and NO stealing unless told to." Her eyes finally landed on a silhouette in the back of the room. The silhouette stepped out of the shadows, the face of a 16 year old came into view, a smirk plastered on his pretty boy face. It was odd for him to look like a pretty boy, when in all truth he was the bad-boy out of the small group. His blond hair was messed up and tangled, but not from the years he'd gone without having a proper comb or brush, no he'd just got done working on his new master piece, a street bike he'd found in the junk yard. Smudges of grease littered his pale cheeks, causing her to laugh. No one asked why she laughed, they simply smiled at her then got to work on nothing in particular while Ash headed out once more, pulling a fox mask over her face and pulled her black hood over her head again. Her 5'4 form was soon engulfed by the moonless night as she set off to find a new job.


	3. Chapter Two Connor and The Bird Man

As Ash wandered the streets once more, she let her mind drift through the day's events. From the start she had a bad feelings, and not but an hour after she entered town, she was confronted by her clients messenger. Her client bailed, too afraid to follow through with the robbery. The elderly man bailed out and went back o Russia, Ash and her crew's former home; a home she planned on getting her friends back to. She hadn't noticed anyone following her so she ducked into an old shop, one where she was informed by a local thief that she could sale her loot to. As she entered the musty old shop, she noticed all sorts of tourists, bustling around the rather small souvenir. She wasn't afraid of getting caught, but she still kept her hood and mask on as she snuck into the back room. "Connor." She spoke the name with respect, but it still came out a bit harsher than intended. An elder man, in his mid 30's, turned in his squeaky, torn up, swirly chair. His face was wrinkled and laugh lines were apparent when he smiled,. His beady black eyes twinkled with greed as he eyed the bag in her hands. "I have a bit of a load on my hands, mind to take it out of my hands?" She teased the man, a smirk crossing her face under the mask. She had an air of authority around her, authority on fitting for an adult and yet she was still a child in most eyes.

The wrinkly man let out a coarse, whole-hearted, evil laugh before responding in a nasally voice, run down with age, "Ah, Mistress, I see you're quite a teaser." His beady, rat-like eyes suddenly twinkled with lust. "However, that is not a good thing. A tease might just get hurt, a tease such as you might just get more than she bargained for." The man stood from his chair, he was just about 5'8 and towered over her but she refused to back off. Instead, she took a step forward, so she was a few inches from him.

"You'd do well to back off, SIR." She strained the word, glowering up at the man. "I wouldn't want to hurt that wrinkly little face of yours." She hissed through clinched teeth, her hands balled up into fists, her nails digging into the sensitive flesh of her palm. The man simply laughed, holding his slightly plump stomach. His flashed her a wicked grin, which might have been ok had it not been for how ugly he was. As he spoke, his eye brows rose and his hoarse voice grew scratchy and barely audible.

"Now-now, little lady, we must first attend—" he paused, having a coughing fit. Just as it was finished, another person walked in. The figure was taller than Ash, standing at 6'6 and by the build, it was male. They entered swiftly through the door, a bird-like mask covering their face so Ash couldn't be sure of how old the male was, but she guessed he was in his late teens early 20's, no older than 23. "Thief Lord." Connor hissed in anger, glaring at the bird man. "You were not scheduled for another 30 minutes!" Connor's eyes moved away from The Thief Lord to gaze longingly at Ash once more. "If you'd excuse me I have unfinished business with my newest client." Although he was looking at Ash, he spoke directly to the masked man. "Now then, little lady, hows-about we take that silly mask off so I can see how delightful you really look." Connor reached for the mask, but was stopped as Ash kneed his groin and kicked him away.

Her eyes held humor though she spoke with a ferocity and seriousness that would scare even the strongest of men, "Try and touch me again old man and we're through with business, and you're through for good." Her attention remained souly on the elderly pervert, barely even acknowledging the presence of the bird faced man. She dropped her bag on the desk and a few articles of gold and silver fell out. She eyed Connor closely and spoke with confidence once more, "I'll take no less than 1,000 for the loot." She honestly didn't care about the money, she simply loved the thrill of being a thief. Connor limped around his desk and opened his drawer, pulling out a wad of money and handed it over, grudgingly, to Ash who already had her hand out, expecting it. "Pleasure doing business with you." She smirked, a bit sadistically, before turning on her heels and strutting out, hands in her pockets, slim and nimble fingers curled around her cash.

* * *

**Ok, so you guys might have noticed that my chapters are a bit short, well that's because I like to leave it off with her walking away or disappearing or something. My next chapter might be a bit longer and will be from Scipio's P.O.V. Please R & R, I'd like to know what you think of my story. I do not, nor will I ever, own The Thief Lord! The origonal crew belongs to Corniella Funke, while Ash and her crew belong to me! Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it =D**

** - Ash in the Night**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I will not be adding onto this story unless I get at least three reviews. As soon as I get those three, the next chapter will be up that day,


End file.
